I Have a Dream
by ReveredGeek4GSR
Summary: Grissom and Sara take a trip down south. First story contains ALOT of fluff!i only get to write about 5 to 10 minutes a day, this is all i've gotten done so far
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, maybe one day I will _be _a CSI, but I don't own it. Please dont sue me?

Summary: Grissom and Sara take a trip to the south. MAJOR fluff, first fic, it had to be done.

A/N:This is just a story I've had in my head ever since I decided to write fanfiction, we're taking SATs this week so i have a bit of time on my hands, hope u like it!

-

Gil Grissom was not what one might call a "socially gifted" person, but when it came to bugs, he knows his stuff. One of the few Entomologists in the country, he took alot of trips to alot of places. In this case, Montgomery, Alabama. This trip would be different though, his "star pupil" was travelling with him. He might have told the kind woman at the rental car company that she was "tagging along", but she doesn't "tag along".  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This star pupil of his happened to Sara Sidle. Sara wasn't exactly socially gifted either, but they really fitted each other. To any anonymus passers-by, they would seem like a happy couple, but that was far from the truth. That truth being Grissom being Sara's boss at the LVPD CSI Division. Sara hadn't always worked in Viva Las Vegas though, no, they first met at a seminar back in the day when Sara was in college at Harvard studying Theoretical Physics, she just happened to go to a lecture on the wrong day. From then on she worked her way into the world of forensics. Before she came to Vegas, she worked as a CSI Level-2 in San Francisco. But after meeting Gil Grissom, she was only too happy to come to his aide when there was one of his new CSIs killed before she solved her first case.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going again?" Sara pestered Grissom the entire flight to their destination. "For the twenty-seventh time Sara, we're going to Alabama." Poor guy, the love of his life wouldn't shut her mouth, it made him want to say, "the hell with the proposal, this ring is going out the window." Little did Sara know of his plans though, for all she knew, there was a case involving bugs 2,000 miles away from home that Grissom just had to see, she loved him anyway though.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived at the airport, the change in humidity had them both panting. "Geez, the air is so thick down here, I can't hardly breath!" Sara panted. "You'll get used to it pretty soon, think of how Alabamians would feel in the desert," Grissom tried to be a voice of reason, but he was standing still and breaking a sweat. "Let's just get to the crime scene and get back home ASAP, please." Sara sighed. "No, lets head to our hotel first, check out a little of Montgomery, then we can head over to the local lab. I want to spend as much time as possible indoors in this weather." "Hey, thats Bama for ya man, if ya don't like tha weather, stick around a bit, it'll change!" a guy standin behind them in line to rent a car said. "Are all people down here that nosey?" Sara whispered to Grissom, Grissom just shrugged.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alright, time to get fluffy! sorry, it has got to be done, this is my first fic so i'll be over it soon.

* * *

After they finally got out of the airport, it was time to find their hotel.  
"Come on, Grissom. Can't we say screw the reservations? I'm ready to get out of this humidity! Oh no, don't you even quote that guy at the airport... if you do-" With that Grissom kissed her quiet. "Will you _please_ stop complaining about the weather?" Grissom said in a hushed voice."Thats all I've heard since we've been here." "How do you do that? All you have to do is kiss me and everything else disappears. I like it." Sara said matter-of-factly.  
Once they finally got into their hotel room, it was time to head over to the local lab. "Can't we get something to eat first? I'm starved!" Sara pleaded with Grissom as they made their way to Grissom's Denali. "Are you sure you want to eat? I mean, this body's been in the woods for a while according to these guys, and I know all about your weakness with decomp." "How did you know about that? It happened ONE time Grissom. I told Nick not to say anything!" "He didn't have to say anything. In fact, I didn't even know you puked. I was just playing with your head." Grissom smirked and Sara punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! Geez Sara, you didnt have to hit me!" "Well, you didn't have to smirk at it either, it isn't funny!" Sara pouted.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What do you mean there is no "bug-case"! We didn't fly 2,000 miles across the country so that you country hicks could have a good laugh!" Sara was so angry Grissom winced. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Sara, calm down, it's okay. We both needed a good vacation anyway. How about we take a tour of Montgomery and just enjoy being in the heart of dixie?" Grissom gave his best impression of a puppy dog face... it sucked. Sara just laughed. "Okay, if you stop making that face I think we can take a tour of this place."  
After they left the lab they decided to get something to eat. "Hey, how about that 'Milo's' place? That looks pretty good." Sara offered they drove around town. Once they parked, they headed inside. "Ah! That AC feels great huh Sara?" Grissom sighed as they entered the resturant. "Okay, what do they have in this place?" Sara thought out loud as they both looked up at the menu. "Hey, Grissom?" "Yes Sara?" Grissom had to fight everything inside of him not to use a term of endearment while talking to Sara, all things in good time though. "Whats 'sweet tea'?" Sara asked with a very confused expression on her face. "It's like rasberry tea, but its sweet instead of tangy." "Oh, sounds good, I guess I'll get that with a hamburger." Yeah, me too. Grissom decided out-loud.  
Once they sat down with their food they thought about what sites to visit while in Montgomery. "Weh coul go thee tha sthate capital." Sara said with her mouthfull. "I'm trying, I really am, but I have no idea what you just to say, Sara. I don't speak food." Grissom chuckled. After she swallowed Sara said, "I said we could go see the state capital. What do you want to do?" "Sounds like a plan to me." Grissom agreed. _That would be the perfect place to propose. I could give my own little "I have a Dream" speech. _Grissom thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. It's really too short, but hey, its my first story, gimme a break.really sorry bout the length though, they will be longer in the next story i write, i promise.

After they finished eating, they headed for the capital building. As they drove, Grissom was thinking up a proposal speech."What are you thinking about?" Sara asked to end the moment of silence. "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the sunshine." Grissom said, his mind obviously far away. "Oh, okay." Sara responded and continued to sit in the driver's seat of the vehical. "Well, erm... you can sit and enjoy the sunshine. I'm going inside. We've been sitting here for 10 minutes." Sara said as she hopped out of the car. "Yeah... let's go in." Grissom said hurriedly as they left the vehical. He had obviously not realized they had been sitting for that long.  
As they entered the building Grissom told Sara to remind him to stop and show her something on the way back out, as if he would forget. "Um, okay. Why can't you show me now?" "Because I want to go through the tour first." Grissom tried to hide his smile but it creeped out anyway. Luckily, Sara was paying no attention and missed it.

After they finished the tour, they headed back outside. "Oh, Grissom! You were gonna show me something?" Sara rushed up behind Grissom as they were walking out the doors. Grissom remained quiet as he grabbed Sara's hand and walked over to the star that marks where Martin Luther King Jr. stood when he gave his "I have a Dream" speech. "Sara..." Grissom started as he dropped to one knee. "... We have known each other for a very, _very _long time now..." "Grissom..." Sara was on the verge of tears. " ...and from the moment I've had a dream of my own..." Grissom continued. Sara was in tears now. "... My dream has been for you and I to love with a love that is more than a love..." "Grissom, if your going to propose, use your own words, no quotes, please." Sara laughed through her tears. "Okay, let me finish." Grissom chuckled, he himself almost in tears. "Anyway, from the moment I met you, I knew we were meant to be together. I could feel it. I had to have the evidence first to be sure though. I know I've hurt you in the past. If you say no i will understand... But Sara Sidle... will you marry me and let my dream come true?" Grissom looked into Sara's eyes as if they held the answers to life. "Grissom... are you stupid? Of couse I will!"

* * *

A/N: Please reveiw! Remember, this is my first story. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. When reveiwing, dont be mean for no reason, if it's a flaw, let me know, but you can be nice about it, and if you didn't like it, thats okay, just tell me you didnt like it. don't be like" oh, that was the worst story i ever read!" 


End file.
